


Second First Kiss

by SecondSilk



Series: The Melbourne Life [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly later on an October evening in Melbourne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Kiss

The first time Rodney McKay kisses John Sheppard, they're standing outside his office in the Earth Sciences building on the western edge of the University campus and Rodney can't quite put his thoughts into words. He had spent dinner mentally cataloguing the work required for the end of the academic year and openly deriding commercial news weather forecasts (his default dinner table conversation), but for the last ten minutes he's been able to think of nothing except the memory of John's lips on his, as fresh and warm as the October evening.

Rodney is still holding John's hand when they reach his office. He's reluctant to let go, even more reluctant to unlock the door and confront his work, because he knows it will distract him. This was just supposed to be a pizza dinner with John and his hippy friends, not something important, not something Rodney could screw up just by being himself. Then John had kissed him, Rodney had thought, "huh, really?" and "finally," and "yes, okay, I'm in," and now he doesn't have a plan. He realises that he's holding John's hand and staring at his office door.

Rodney drops John's hand, fumbles his keys and finally pushes his door open before he's overcome with the need to give voice to any of the thoughts racing around his head. He'd managed to drag John here in silence; having an intense enough conversation with the inside of his own head about the advisability of and variables in embarking on any kind of relationship with a guy who teaches kids to design planes at RMIT. Now that he can't delay a response any longer, he's forgotten all his arguments.

John is standing behind him. When Rodney turns to look at him, he smiles, shy, hopeful, maybe a bit amused, but not as though he's going to roll his eyes and say, "come off it, McKay," or that it was a joke.

So Rodney says, "Do you want to go for icecream? La Casa is open until, like, 1 am, and there's nothing here that can't wait until tomorrow. Just let me get my laptop and the notes for the morning lecture."

John is definitely amused now, but his glance drops to Rodney's mouth and he licks his lips. Rodney's thrilled and doesn't quite know what to make of it.

John says, "sure. Okay."

Rodney beams, relaxes muscles his didn't realise were tense and, before he dashes into his office to retrieve his work without being distracted, wraps his left hand around John's jaw and kisses him, fierce and gentle promise.


End file.
